


tomorrow

by sunnyangel (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunnyangel
Summary: “You’ll be here tomorrow, right?”Jaehyun nods once. “I’ll be here.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	tomorrow

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong halts in his tracks, lightly bouncing on his feet as he turns to see where the deep baritone came from. He holds onto his IV pole steadily, careful and cautious with how he makes his way along the smooth path connected to the hospital’s garden. The light afternoon breeze whistles past his ears, whispering incoherently to him in hushed voices. A few feet away from him is a white bench. He sees a figure of a man staring at him, smiling in adoration and glee. He does not notice the casual clothes the man is wearing, nor does he not notice the look of familiarity in his eyes.

“You know me?” Taeyong takes a step towards the man, his own hospital gown rippling against the crevices of his skin with each move he makes.

“We’ve met before,” the man smiles timidly before patting the empty space beside him.

“Really?” Taeyong slowly tilts his head to the side, rummaging through every last bit of his memory. He looks for dimpled dark haired man, hoping to feel a tinge of familiarity for a mere _stranger._

“A long time ago, but I didn’t get to properly introduce myself. My name is Jaehyun.”

“Oh,” Taeyong squeaks. “Nice to meet you, Jaehyun!”

“Would you like to take a seat?”

Taeyong glances at the vacant space beside Jaehyun and figures it wouldn’t be too harmful if he chats with a stranger, right? He pulls his IV pole with him, gentle and ever so careful as he always does, and quietly takes the seat beside Jaehyun. He glances at the unfamiliar man beside him.

_Pretty,_ is what he thinks.

“So, how long have you been here in the hospital, Taeyong?” Jaehyun shifts on his seat to turn to Taeyong, head tilted slightly to the side as a smile creeps its way onto his thin lips.

“Uhm, I really don’t keep track,” Taeyong chuckles and massages the back of his head. “But I think I might have to stay here longer.”

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows. “Why? Is there something wrong with you?”

Taeyong bites his lower lip and slowly shakes his head. “Well, I think there really isn’t anything wrong with me, you know? My parents are just really paranoid of my health that’s why I’m here.”

“Do you like staying here? At the hospital?”

“Not really,” Taeyong shrugs and purses his lips. He catches Jaehyun watching him with an unreadable gaze—languid and idle. “I miss my friends at home, you know?”

“Hmm, would you mind telling me about them?”

“Well,” Taeyong starts to crack a wide smile and quickly straightens the wrinkles on his hospital gown. “There is Taeil! He’s quite older than me, but he’s a bit shorter than I am! He always looks after me and says I’m his best friend. Then, there is Doyoung who also says _I’m_ his best friend, but he’s a bit snobbish at times which is kind of sad for me since I really like being around him. My youngest friend Mark is really the only one who listens to me whenever I feel down, so I feel thankful for him, but most of the time he’s not here with me because he lives really far away!”

“What about me?” Jaehyun casts Taeyong a playful gaze. “Am I not your friend?”

“I just met you today. Maybe if you’ll be here tomorrow, then we can hang out again and then after that, you can be my friend!”

“Really?”

Taeyong nods enthusiastically, feeling giddy at the thought of gaining another friend. He cannot wait to tell his parents about Jaehyun!

“You’ll be here tomorrow, right?”

Jaehyun nods once. “I’ll be here.”

Taeyong smiles at him, and despite barely knowing the man in front of him, he feels at ease—like he is on cloud nine. _Perhaps_ , he thinks, _staying inside this hospital isn’t too bad._

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong gasps softly, quickly leaving his seat in a hurry as he turns around to meet his nurse’s questioning gaze.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, worry tainting her voice.

“I’m talking to Jaehyun! He’s my new friend!”

“Friend?”

Taeyong grins at her and nods as though bragging. Who said he cannot make friends while staying in the hospital? He certainly can!

But his smile quickly drops when he notices his assigned nurse staring at the bench behind him, eyes wide and full of worry.

Taeyong turns around to look at Jaehyun. He sees an empty bench.


End file.
